


Filthy

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had Ben on his knees, begging to suck him off (and he was winning, too), and then Hux’s phone rang, and he’d actually <i>answered</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honeycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154198) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



> Look, we're all very aware I'm a sick kinkster; don't act surprised.
> 
> If you at all enjoy this, please read the inspiration. Hell, even if you've read it, read it again.

“Quite frankly, you’re in no position to make demands.”

Ben looked up from where he kneeled between Hux’s legs. They were both fully clothed, both hard, and Ben assumed Hux wanted to keep it that way for the remainder of the call. He didn’t know who was on the line; Hux hadn’t said before picking up. He had Ben on his knees, begging to suck him off (and he was winning, too), and then Hux’s phone rang, and he’d actually  _ answered _ . 

Hux ran his fingers through Ben’s hair— and shoved his face into his lap. Ben mouthed the erection through his jeans. “I assure you he is well cared-for, undoubtedly better than in your custody.”

He rested the toe of his shoe against Ben’s cock, lightly, impersonal, but it was pressure, and Ben was still so aroused that he gasped. He hoped the caller didn’t hear. Hux twisted his hand in Ben’s hair, leaned over as he angled the microphone away from his mouth. “Pants off.”

Ben obeyed, eager and aching. There was a wet spot on his underwear, so he removed those as well.

_ “— sick, sick man!” _

Ben would know the voice of Leia Organa anywhere; he’d certainly heard it enough.

Hux hummed thoughtfully, smirking with his cell phone set to speaker.

Ben wanted to be angry. Wanted to smash Hux’s unprotected phone over the end table, because how dare Hux carry on with his mother,  _ how dare _ his Daddy be bothering with her when he should be choking Ben on his cock. But, he hadn’t had an episode in years. Had successfully avoided his parents for longer— probably, he realized, because Hux had been taking all their calls.

_ “I swear I’ll ruin you. Brendol Hux, you’re a dead man.” _

Hux shifted to put his shin between Ben’s legs, nudged just behind his ballsack with his toes. Ben bucked forward, bit off a moan while it could still be mistaken for furniture creaking. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Hux grabbed him by the throat, dragged him forward, and Ben keened as his cock trailed up Hux’s pant leg. “Right now, with your mother on the phone? You really can’t wait?” Ben shook his head, and ground against Hux’s leg. He hadn’t been kicked off yet— and somewhere under that sneer, Hux seemed to be enjoying it, too. “Fine. You may come on two conditions.” He was already nodding furiously. “One: you have only as long as your mother remains on the line. Two: your only source of stimulation is rutting against my leg like the animal you are.”

He was too far gone, too painfully hard to care— like jerking in a restroom stall. He gripped Hux’s thigh, and the back of his knee, rubbing against him.

“My apologies, Senator. Where were we?”

_ “Let’s make something clear, Mr. Hux. I have the right to see my son.” _

“No, Senator, allow  _ me _ to make something understood. I control every aspect of Ben’s life. Physically, financially, mentally, and sexually, he belongs to me.” Ben groaned. It was taking him too long to work up an orgasm, already sore from the friction— but damn, was he going to try. “Your efforts of the same are superfluous and unwanted. If you wish to have contact with Ben, it will be under my approval and supervision. If you can’t carry on a civil conversation with me, you’ll not be hearing from him.”

Leia was silent, and Ben bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Didn’t dare slow down.

_ “I looked into your court case, Mr. Hux. The divorce.” _

Hux tensed. Looked down on Ben as he looked up, and started bouncing his leg. Strange to see such an anxious habit on a man who’s killed all of his, but Ben suspected it was (at least mostly) for his benefit. He rocked against it, so close,  not sure if he could bring himself to completion before the call ended. Or he got genital rugburn.

_ “The things you did to your wife—” _

“Are now the same things I do to your son.”

The shame of his mother hearing— the pride of his Daddy having the nerve to say it— brought him off, ejaculate streaking clay stains on the denim. He made a couple more weak thrusts, but couldn’t force himself through the abrasion, and his orgasm was short-lived.

When Ben gathered the energy (and courage) to look up, Hux had the phone to his ear again. He mouthed the word, “ _ Filthy _ ,” then said, “Senator, I believe your grievances have more to do with my career than my relationship with your son. I have no cause to speak with you professionally.”

Ben reached for Hux’s fly, but was brushed away. “Furthermore, this conversation has proven to me that you are incapable of civility, and will therefore not be speaking to Ben for some time. In the event you feel that has changed, or if you have questions regarding his well-being, do call back.” Ben could hear Leia’s staticky bickering, though Hux pretended not to. “Until that time, goodnight, Senator.”

_ “You’re done for, you son of a—” _

Hux had, at that point, hung up. He laid his phone facedown on one of his thighs, and Ben rested his forehead against the other. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Hux threaded black hair between his fingers and murmured, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Han Solo calls twenty minutes later, and they _actually_ talk about his kid.


End file.
